Drabbles for the Zutaran Soul
by InsertNamesHere
Summary: Just a bunch of random and meaningless drabbles! Pairing is Zutara.
1. Smile

Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I'm gonna go cry at the sadness. Just for your info, this is from when Zuko still had a ship.

Iroh walked, no danced, down the halls of the ship smiling broadly and singing. The soldiers fled in terror upon hearing the horribly off beat song. "Put a smile on your faaaaace and make the world a better place!"

Unfortunately , Zuko had no chance, for Iroh silently crept up on him and struck without warning. Thrusting his hands forward he pulled his nephews confused face into a smile-like grimace. He sang with much gusto before he danced down the next hall. He left his nephew replaying the shocking encounter in his mind. The result was a terrified expression and a scar deeper than the one on his face.

A/N: Wow, I have serious issues… It could have been my lunch. Instant macaroni-and-cheese (Lily: With God knows what in it), Pop tarts, and fudge ice-cream. Ah, the nutritional value. Please R&R. Please?

Jade

PS- Flames aren't needed, 'cause I already know I suck. --

Lily- Liar!


	2. Flowers

I do not own Avatar the last airbender.

**--**

**Flowers**

"It's for members only." His uncle said quietly from behind the door. Zuko huffed and looked around the flower shop. He thought he smelled something familiar. He noticed a large flower next to him. Darting his eye's back and forth. He leaned over and smelled the scent. Instantly memories came flooding back to him.

--

"_Aren't you a big girl now" He said scathingly. "No" She gasped. "Yes" he replied before sending a wave of fire at her._

_--_

"_Try to understand." He said in a kind voice. "I need the avatar to restore something I lost my honor." he leaned down and whispered softly in her ear. "Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost." He said pulling her necklace out of his pocket and placing it over her neck. She gasped. "My mothers necklace." Her eyes hardened. "Where did you get that." she demanded._

_--_

"_No" she screamed as the large pirate grabbed her. Sending a stream of water at him she ran forward without looking, by the time she looked forward it was to late. "I'll save you from the pirates." He said softly while grabbing her wrists._

_--_

Zuko shook his head. "Nah"

---------

Yeah… I'm sad. No flames please!


	3. Beautiful eyes

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or it's characters or settings.

Beautiful Eyes

A twelve year old girl stared into her reflection in the ice.

Beautiful hair. Nice figure. Good background. Everyone said she had them. Boys always complimented her on those aspects. But no one ever said anything about her eyes.

Her mother had gorgeous eyes. They were a deep blue color. Almost purple they were so dark. She had always wanted to be like her mother ever since she was little. Her mother's death only increased the want to be similar.

But she only had common blue eyes. Anywhere else they would have been exotic. But in the South Pole, blue was boring.

A tears slipped from her common blue eyes.

--

A few years later, the girl is a young woman. An independent young waterbender.

"So, when did you decide you were in love with me, Mr. Prince Charming!" she yelled.

"When I realized," he answered softly. "You have beautiful eyes."

Tears spilled over her beautiful blue eyes.


	4. I'll scratch your back

**Disclaimer: We don't own avatar.**

**I'll scratch your back…**

--

Katara screamed. "Zuko!" She cried running towards him in a rage. Zuko heard her scream but was a bit preoccupied with itching. "Zuko" She growled. "Look at what you did to me." She exclaimed pointing at her face. Zuko stopped for a moment and looked up. He laughed at what he saw. Katara was completely covered in dark red spots, and itching her arms like crazy.

"Don't you dare laugh at me! You look just as stupid!" She said while still itching. Sokka walked into camp carrying fire wood smiling. He walked over to Katara, but jumped back upon seeing her. "You!" She screeched pointing an accusing finger at him. "This is your fault too! I thought you said I got the chickenpox when I was two!" Sokka opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it and smiled. "Hehe, about that. Now that I think about it you didn't have the chickenpox, It was just a really bad rash." Katara's eye twitched.

"WHAT!" She screamed. Sokka backed away. "Well, I'll leave you two alone now…bye." He said running back into the woods. "What did I do to deserve this." She complained. Zuko rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He snapped. "Don't tell me to-" She was cut off by the need to itch her back really bad. She tried to reach but just couldn't. She whimpered and looked over to Zuko who seemed to have the same dilemma. She walked over to him and gave him a half smile. "I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine." She suggested. Zuko looked at her for a moment before standing up and turning her around. Katara sighed. " A little to the left." She moaned. Suddenly he stopped. "huh?" She asked with half lidded eyes.

"My turn." He said turning around. Katara sighed. "Fine" It was Zuko's turn to sigh but his relief didn't last long because the more she itched his back the more hers itched. He turned around to ask her why but was cut off. "Back to back?" She asked. Zuko nodded. "A little to the left." She said. Zuko complied. "The right go to the right." Zuko said. Sokka hummed holding some fruit he had found walking into the campsite. Hey, guy's look-" He stopped short when he saw his sister and former emery rubbing against each other in a not so modest way. Sokka's good mood immediately turned into rage as he dropped the food, took out his boomerang, and screamed. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!"

--

This drabble is _not_ pervy unless you choose to make it so! In our minds it is innocent scratching of the backs! Sokka's mind……… not so much.

No flames please! R&R.

Lily & Jade


	5. Bite your tongue

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar or the characters. We only own this odd idea that we came up with at Jade's house.

**Bite Your Tongue**

Zuko and Katara were sparring; nobody seemed to have the upper hand and it looked to be a permanent stalemate. Finally, both benders stopped to catch their breath. When they could breathe properly, Katara spoke. "Nobody's going to win. We should stop." She put out her hand. Zuko walked over and shook. The match was over.

"Much as I hate to admit it, you're right." Katara smiled before replying.

"I guess we're just equally powerful benders." Realization made the smile fall off her face.

Then, without warning, Katara started biting her own tongue with increasing force. Zuko stepped back, stunned.

Just then, Sokka, Aang, and Toph walked up. They looked quizzically at Katara.

"What the heck is she doing?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"I have no idea," he said. "She made a comment about both of us being powerful benders, and then-" He was cut off by the other three.

"Ack!" all three shouted in unison. And they started to bite their tongues as well.

Zuko watched for a few moments, then said, "What is wrong with y-" He couldn't finish the sentence because Toph had started slamming his jaws together. He tried unsuccessfully to speak through it. Toph shouted over him.

"Bite your tongue!"

--

A/N: Katara and Toph had girl talk or something, that's how she know's about the "powerful bender" thingy. Yeah, girl talk, that's it, right… And yes, they are freaks. Please R&R. Jade will do a happy dance and get smacked by Lily if you do


	6. Holidays

Holidays

Disclaimer: We do not own avatar!

--

Every other child in the city was jumping around excitedly. Ribbons of gold, silver, and red hues flew through the air. The young boys whipped them around as fast as possible, trying to make them look like dragons. The girls created beautiful paper flowers that resembled bursts of flame. Every other child was enjoying the beauty of their element.

Every other child

Not Zuko.

Alone in the palace a young Zuko wasn't celebrating the fire nation. It's not that he didn't like his nation or his element. It's not that he wasn't enjoying the holiday. He was just doing it differently.

He was playing with the same trailing bright ribbons as the boys outside. But the deep gold and brilliant silver material wasn't forming a dragon, phoenix, or flames. Beautiful curved, slow, and majestic waves were shaped. The seven year old had decided water was so much prettier. So he chose to celebrate that instead.

--

Lily- Okay, Jade wrote this drabble but she's not here right now, and I'm at her house with her brother Jake and sister Elle typing it. But anyway I decided to post it. Also, her cat just jumped on my back and attacked me… I'm scared!

Jade- I wrote this a bazillion years ago, so yeah……R&R please!


	7. The Forgotten

The Forgotten

We do not own Avatar the last air bender!

--

It seemed he had tired of her. After all the persuasion it took to get her affections, he had forgotten her. And that was the way it was. She had become his 'girl from yesterday.'

It had hurt at first. Stung with the pain of being left behind, Katara had cried for days.

When she stopped she realized Sokka had been right about him. All he did was stay with her until she was boring, and then leave her hurting. Katara surrounded herself with people who truly cared for her, without a doubt they hated him as much as she did. Her brother swore revenge, but she stopped him. She fell in love with the boy who cared for her the most. She was apprehensive at the beginning. He stuck with her and they eventually married.

Still Katara thought of the one who had crushed her heart. She didn't miss him. Though she wondered if he ever thought of her. Knowing him, probably not. There was no reason for him to dwell on her. It wasn't his way.

She had become as meaningless as a dot on the horizon. Katara leaned into her husband's warm embrace. 'The avatar is supposed to bring peace.' Thought Katara. 'So why did he break my heart?'

"Come inside Katara." Zuko's low voice soothed her nerves. "It's time to let him go." Katara and Zuko both knew Aang was gone. And Katara was glad.

But Zuko knew; No one forgets there first heart break.

--

R&R!


	8. They're back

There back…

A/N: Just to let you know this is not under any circumstances meant to be taken seriously! It's just the result of too much sugar!

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar. More likely avatar owns us.

--

Zuko ran into the throne room and breathlessly locked the doors, fifty three times. Katara looked up from her reading. They were back. Every February, hoards of them attacked the palace. The most terrifying enemy imaginable had forced the royal family back into hiding. "Katara get the children." Katara ran to the nursery. Seven year old Kailen and her five year old brother Hai were playing. Katara grabbed her children and took them to the throne room, locking the back entrance behind her. Kailen and Hai clung to their mother as a terrible banging came from the front entrance. They had survived so far, but there was no telling what their deadly enemy would do next.

After all, Zuko is the most coveted prize among fan girls.

--

Jade- Gasp! I'm sorry: Smacks head violently against the nearest wall until head starts bleeding: I can't believe it took this long to update! My excuse is school just started…Yeah that's it… Trust me high school stinks the first few days.

Lily- ... R&R! again no flames please :)


	9. Couldn't Help

Couldn't Help

Disclaimer: I own Avatar, right. Phht… yeah, and my cat's really George Washington.

--

That new boy. Zuko. Why did she feel so compelled to get herself wrapped up in having a crush on him? Even though he was new, he was already popular. He didn't want to be, but he was. And as such, he was way out of her league. But she couldn't help wanting him.



She shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be doing this. People shouldn't be ignoring it. But she was, he was, and they were.

The bell had just rung, everyone was gone to class. He was too strong. Too stupid. Too much. And now she was trapped.

He slammed her back against the lockers. No. It fell from her lips in a whispered prayer. "No." He didn't hear. He crashed his mouth into hers. She tried to scream, but he slapped her across the face, then held her mouth closed with his hand.

"You know you want it as much as I do. Don't start screaming yet. It'll hurt more later." His breath burned over her face and across her neck. The taint of alcohol was strong.

Tears spilled over her cheeks and the hand that still clamped her mouth closed. He snarled into her face and leered closer. And then, suddenly, there was a dull crack. The muscles in his face, neck, and shoulder tensed, then relaxed. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

She looked up at her savior. Zuko. A black book bag was gently swinging on his shoulder. His fist had just made contact with Jet's temple.

"Are you alright? Did he…um, do anything?" He took a step toward her, and she shied away.

"It's okay." An understanding smile softened his formerly livid features. "I'm not going to hurt you." She grasped his hand and he helped her back onto her feet.



That new couple, Zuko and Katara. Why were they so close, inseparable even? It was only high school, but they were obviously in love. Not many believed in true love, but here it was. He was way out of her league. But they couldn't help loving each other.


	10. Heat

HEAT

Disclaimer- We do NOT own Avatar!

--

Red the blasted color was everywhere! And don't get her started on the heat! It was understandable being that it was the fire nation. But Katara could only take enough of the color. She was now going to give the fire lord a piece of her mind.

"I swear," she muttered to herself. "Everything was fine until this summer; blasted heat is driving me mad." As she walked through the Halls all eyes were on her. This only proved to get her even more angry if possible. When she reached his study she kicked open the doors obviously furious. When Zuko heard the noise he jumped but smiled upon the seeing who entered.

"Katara," he said enthusiastically "What are you-" However he was quickly cut off by his wife's screams. "Do you know how hot it is!" she demanded. She quickly realized however that it was a stupid question and responded before he had the chance. "Don't answer that… I went outside for one two hours and then all of the sudden people were pointing and staring and whispering about me! I don't know why; I mean does your nation hate me or something?" By this time tears were forming in her eyes.

"Katara," He started but was quickly cut off. "I mean I'm not that fat… Oh who am I kidding I'm fat and ugly and this nation hates me!"

"Katara,"

"And I'm just so confused an-

"Katara," He tried again this time a little louder.

"And this heat is unbearable and now my arms are really starting to hurt and-" This time however she was cut off.

"KATARA," he yelled.

"What!" she screamed

"First of all your pregnant, not fat, second, it's summer of course it's hot, third this nation does not hate you, and finally, They were probably laughing because you've got a really bad sunburn." He finished obviously trying not to laugh.

"WHAT!" she screamed

"But I never get sunburned!"

"Well apparently you do." He replied with a smirk. "Take a look in the mirror." He suggested. Katara still not convinced strode over to the mirror and promptly screamed at what she saw. Her skin currently matched the color of her dress which was you guessed it red.

"I hate this color!" She yelled before stomping out of the room leaving a very amused Zuko in her wake.

Jade & Lily- Okay, Yeah this is a little weird I know but after watching explorin' Lauren on Fosters the word Reeeeeeeeed starts to ring through your head. Anywho, R&R please!

Lily- P.S. You may have noticed but I have been absent for a while. This is due to the fact that I have finally gotten two of my friends together and it's taken up a lot of my time. Also I'm working on some full length fic's at the moment, and don't get me started on schoolwork! So I haven't had time to write many drabbles. But I got this out so, Yay! (Does strange yet entrancing dance)

Jade- P.S. We're having a debate in my class about whether pirates or ninjas are better. Lots of research. Would you guys vote for your favorite: ninjas or pirates:whispers: vote ninjas!

Lily- P.S.S. I told Jade not to post this, but she clicked that infernal button and :frustrated mumbling: grr...


	11. Poetry Remix!

_**Poetry Remix!**_

Disclaimer- We don't own avatar!

--

To clear things up:

Huo is Zuko and Katara's Son, he is 12 in this.

Kaya is Toph and Aang's daughter. She is ten.

--

Huo and Sokka sighed and sat on a bench in the gardens.

"What's your problem?" Sokka asked his nephew.

"I really like this girl but she doesn't know that I exist." He stated flatly. "You?" He asked.

"Ty lee thinks I am not spending enough time with my whole family." Huo nodded and the pair sighed again.

"So this girl you like…who is she?" Huo played with his thumbs and shrugged.

"You don't know her," He said nervously. Sokka smirked.

"It's Kaya, huh?" Huo gave a hesitant nod.

"I'll tell you what, I'll help you win her heart and you tell your auntie Ty lee that we bonded. Deal?" Huo grinned.

"Deal."

--

Later that day…

Huo cleared his throat and stepped in front of His mother, Kaya, and Toph with a small piece of paper.

He took a step forward towards Kaya and spoke.

"My name is Huo.

You and I make a Duo.

I think you are neat."

Katara, Ty lee, Toph, and Kaya stared in shock before they broke out into fits of laughter.

--

Meanwhile….

Sokka cleared his throat and entered his room. Ty lee turned towards him and he kneeled in front of her.

"Today I bonded.

With my sweet little nephew.

He won a girls heart."

Ty lee raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe you.

If I see I'll believe it.

You are a pig." That being said she shoved him out the door.

--

The two trudged back to there seats on the bench and sighed again.

"…Poetry."

--

Lily- Oh! Another one! I wrote this in about five minutes so no flames please! R&R!


	12. Spraypaint

Lily- I have gotten my Zutaranessness Back!!!!!!! Though I still hate him….yeah.

Jade- oO Well that was faster than I expected! Yayz!

Lily- Glares Anyway this is a modern day AU, that is just random. I wrote it for Jade because she drew and colored a really cool pic for me and bought me a jacket in Disneyland! I love you Jade! You're my best friend!

Jade- oO just…just read the fic!

Disclaimer: We own nothing… arrg…

--

**Spraypaint**

Katara sighed and listened as her brother lectured her. She loved her brother but at the moment she wished to hit him over the head with something heavy and large.

"Katara!" His voice snapped her back into reality.

"Yes," She answered simply.

"You haven't answered me!" He said irritably. Katara sighed and looked away, trying to ignore his angry stare.

"What was the question?" She asked innocently. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Why is your face purple?" Katara smirked at the memory.

--

_Katara growled in frustration as she picked up the half empty can of spray paint. _

"_Stupid kids," She muttered turning around to stare at the damage. Her garage door wasn't too bad, probably due to the fact that the kids were only ten. It was just smeared with blue and red paint. She sighed and sat down rubbing her temples. _

"_Hey Katara, what's wrong?" She heard a familiar voice question. She looked up and glared._

"_Not now Zuko," She groaned. _

"_Wow," He said noticing the garage door. "You know, you might have wanted to hire someone to spray paint your garage door. No offence but you kind of suck," Katara rolled her eyes._

"_I didn't do it, some idiot kids decided to," Zuko nodded in understanding, and plopped down next to her. _

_Katara looked to Zuko who just sat there innocently. She smirked. Zuko looked at her questioningly._

"_What?" He asked, Katara shrugged and the silence resumed. _

_Katara heard a small hiss and felt something cold grace her face. She sputtered and looked at Zuko, who looked like a deer caught in the head lights._

"_So it's not empty" He said eyes wide. Katara gaped at him. _

"_Did you just do what I think you did?" She asked disbelievingly. Zuko shrugged._

"_Depends on what you think". Katara smirked and tightened her grip on the can of red spray paint. _

"_I'll forgive you on one condition" She breathed leaning her face slowly towards his. Zuko gulped._

"_What?" He asked huskily. Katara felt their breath mingle as their faces were only a hair apart, he closed his eyes and Katara smirked. When Zuko felt nothing he opened his eyes to find Katara's hand inches away from his face holding a can of spray paint. She wasted no time in spraying him. He sputtered and gaped at her. Katara smiled and winked at him. _

"_Were even," She said softly. Zuko smirked and quickly captured her lips with his own. The kiss started out chaste but quickly grew more passionate as the moments went by. _

"_Not even close," Zuko whispered as they broke apart. Katara smiled but jumped as her phone rang. _

"_Hello?" Katara asked breathlessly. _

"_Hey sis I'll be home in a few" Her brother said cheerfully. Katara gasped and shut her phone. _

"_Brother?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded. He smiled in understanding and gave her a quick kiss before darting off. _

_--_

"Well?" Her brother asked impatient. Katara smiled and shook her head.

"Spray paint," She answered simply.


	13. Busy

**Busy**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even a kitchen… Cries

--

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Katara asked her sister in law with a worried expression.

"Yes Katara, I'll take excellent care of her!" Ty lee bubbled.

"We'll only be gone for a few hours." The Fire Lord spoke clearly. Ty lee nodded vigorously.

"Caylee," Katara called. A three year old girl with brown hair that curled at the ends, and sparkling blue eyes looked up from her coloring book and smiled.

"Yes momma?" Katara kneeled down and extended her arms.

"Can I have a kiss?" Caylee giggled and gave her mother a kiss. Zuko kneeled down and repeated his wife's movements.

"Can daddy have a kiss too?" He asked, a smile gracing his features. Caylee smiled and shook her head, returning her attentions to her coloring book.

"I'm busy." She said simply. Zuko sighed.

"Can your daddy have a kiss Caylee?" Katara asked. Again she shook her head.

"I'm busy," Zuko laughed.

"Please," Zuko asked. Caylee sighed.

"Fine," She said giggling as she ran up and gave her father a quick kiss. Zuko decided to push his luck.

"A hug?"

"Busy,"

--

Lily- Well the little girl I baby-sit did this when her parents were leaving, I found it hilarious. I also thought it would be something Zuko and Katara's child might pull, Thus this drabble was born!

P.s. Oh I would like this time to say, Zuko reminds me of my dog. I love him and I think he's awesome and loveable, but then he eats your cell-phone and suddenly you want to strangle him!… yeah, went a little off subject there…sorry.

Jade-::Says hi::


	14. Christmas Eve

A/N: I apologize for the cruddyness of this drabble. I wrote it really fast and wanted something up for Christmas. This is another modern day AU, Zuko is six and Katara is five. Zuko's recently lost his mother in this, same goes for Katara.

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

The clock struck midnight. Katara's eyes snapped open, she giggled to herself and slipped out of bed quietly.

"I'll show Sokka," She mumbled, tip toeing down the stairs.

When she reached the living room undetected she smiled. She walked over to sit in front of the fire place and gasped.

"Zuko! What are you doing here!" She whispered in a rush. Zuko turned around rolled his eyes.

"Waiting for Santa,"

"Well to bad! I'm waiting for him!" She said under her breath.

"Too bad," He replied turning his attention to the fire place once more.

Katara huffed and crossed her arms. She slowly sauntered over towards him and sat down. Zuko glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed her staring at him.

"What?" He asked shyly. Katara smiled.

"What are you going to ask Santa when he comes down the chimney?" She asked innocently.

"For my momma back…" He said quietly. Katara widened her eye's.

"Can Santa do that?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Of course he can. He's Santa!"

"Yeah…" Katara stayed silent, listening to the sounds of the crackling fire with the boy beside her. It wasn't long before they fell asleep in each others arms. They didn't hear the sound of Katara's and father coming down to put the presents under the tree. Nor did they hear the pictures that were snapped shortly after. The only listened to the sounds of each others breaths. Off in a world that held no pain or sorrow, finding solace in each others arms.

Well R&R, no flames please.

Merry Christmas and/or Happy holidays!

Jade&Lily


	15. Playing

Lily- S'okay! So I got this idea from the avatar pilot.

Santa brought me the first season box set for Christmas!

Anyway, the quote was…

(Katara is Waterbending.)

Sokka- "Katara quit playing around!"

Katara- "For the last time Waterbending is not playing! Braiding my dolls hair? Now that is playing."

Sokka- "I was six!"

--

So I wanted to portray my idea of what may have happened.

Disclaimer: Santa…you let us down! We still don't own Avatar… Damn you Santa!

Jade- Cursing Santa…yeah, that'll work

Lily- Shut up

--

Katara had spent the entire day playing with her father. He tried to help her with Waterbending which proved difficult, seeing as he wasn't a bender. Katara buried her face in her father's neck and sighed happily, as he carried her back to the tent. When they walked inside her father set her down and kissed her mother. She giggled quietly at the display and ran to her room. When she reached the flap she heard a voice and stopped to listen.

"Oh miss pretty! You look so cute with your hair braided!" She raised an eyebrow. What was her brother doing?

"Sokka?" She called walking through the flap. Her eye's widened upon seeing him. He was sitting on his knees and hugging her Water Tribe doll to his chest. She immediately broke out into a fit of laughter.

"K…Katara!" He squeaked out.

"What are you doing?" She cried out through her giggles.

"I...I was going to… use it as bait for the fish!" He stuttered.

"Then why did you braid her hair!" She asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"To make her pretty so the fish would bite!" Katara shook her head and began to laugh again.

--

Lily- Sorry it's so cruddy…again, I'm tired.

No flames please! R&R

Jade&Lily


	16. Sailor

Disclaimer: Don't own it. (We mean Avatar, by the way…)

Sailor

--

"Why do you even like him anyway?!" Sokka asked exasperated.

Katara rolled her eyes. "He's not as bad as you think."

Sokka smacked his forehead. "He's Fire Nation, and he's an idiot, and he's a girly man!"

Katara tilted her head in confusion. "How did you get girly man?"

Sokka sighed in exaggeration. "I don't know! He's just… gay or something!"

It was Katara who smacked her forehead this time.

Zuko, who had been watching this whole time, scowling, suddenly smirked to himself and approached Sokka quietly. He leaned in close to his ear and in a lisp spoke.

"What are you doing tonight, Sailor?"

Sokka's eyes widened and he turned around slowly to see Zuko walking away and swaying his hips. He stopped briefly to wink at Sokka before walking to his sleeping bag; leaving a very confused and mentally scarred Sokka, and an extremely amused Katara in his wake.

--

A/N:

Jade: ZUKO IS NOT GAY!!! He's just making Sokka uncomfortable (Katara realizes this, Sokka doesn't).

Lily: What she said…

Jade: How this came about is, my dad actually said that to a colleague to freak him out. It fused with Zuko and…the result is above…

Jade&Lily: R&R, please! And have a good night.


	17. Why?

Disclaimer: We do not in any way, shape, or form own Avatar.

PS- Takara, Huo, and Kuzon are Zutara kids.

--

Why?

Takara dropped her homework. She stared at her mother with disbelief in shining eyes. "Where did he get cancer?" she asked quietly.

"In his heart," her mother answered, voice soft.

Takara sat silently for a moment or two. Then she stood in front of Katara.

"We still have to tell Huo." Katara looked at her daughter. Takara hugged her mom around the waist and buried her face in Katara's shirt.

As she cried, a distant part of her felt bad for getting the shirt wet.

"Why…" Takara's voice was a bit hoarse, so she tried again. "Why does he have to die the day before my birthday?" _It's not fair._

"I know, honey." Katara stroked her daughter's hair. "I just don't want you to remember your birthday like this."

Takara looked up at her mom and wiped her eyes. "He was a good dog. I hope- I hope he-"

Katara smiled bitterly. "We've gotta think he's not in pain anymore. He was getting old anyway."

Takara nodded to the floor.

"I'll go tell Huo," Katara said after a few moments. "Your dad's in no condition to tell him, you know how much he loved that dog. Kuzon already heard."

Takara nodded silently again. Her mother left, leaving the door open.

Within a few minute, she could hear Huo crying and asking the same question she had. Why?

Takara sighed, then grabbed a notebook and pencil near her.

And she wrote a story.

--

A/N:

Jade- This is a tribute in honor of my dog, Halifax, who died yesterday of heart cancer.


	18. You're what!

**Stomach problems**

I KNOW AANG KNOWS ABOUT PREGNANCIES! AND THIS DRABBLE MAKES NO SENSE WHATSOEVER! Let's just say that Aang is so shocked he had a momentary lapse of memory, and is forgetful enough to forget proper terms! This is for my own twisted amusement (Jade- and mine!) Thank you!

Disclaimer: Own…nothing!

--

Aang sighed as he walked to the palace gates. It had been over a year since he'd seen Katara and Zuko. He was currently traveling around the four nations, making sure everyone was at peace since the war had ended. The guards opened the gates for him and he smiled, taking in the lush green of the grass, and the beautiful cherry blossoms. He turned his attentions back in front of him and saw two figures in the distance. His face brightened upon seeing them and he broke into a sprint. When he reached them they exchanged smiles and Zuko bowed his head slightly.

"It's great to see you again Aang," He said warmly. Aang laughed and pulled the twenty year old into an awkward hug.

Aang pulled away and was enveloped into a death like hug from Katara. He returned it whole heartedly but found her body seemed bigger around her stomach. He pulled away and studied her form. It seemed that her stomach was quite large but her frame remained her normal size. Quickly deducting that there was something wrong he acted.

"Dear spirits above! What happened to you?" He exclaimed, wide eyed.

"I-" Aang cut her off.

"We need a healer!" He yelled. No more than a second later a healer appeared franticly.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a panic. "Did her water break?" Aang gripped the man's head.

"There is no water you idiot!" He cried pushing the man away.

"Katara did you eat something you're allergic to?!"

"No I-"

"Did the heat make you swell?!"

"No she-" He cut Zuko off.

"You did this to her didn't you!" He said accusingly. Zuko began to smirk. " I bet this is one of you're crazy Fire Nation traditions cut your wife's stomach open and stick a melon in it!"

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" The healer yelled. Aang looked at the healer confused.

"Is that a fancy word for huge!" He exclaimed. Katara clenched her fists.

"It means I'm having a baby!" She said irate. Aang blinked.

"…And by huge I mean beautiful" Needless to say the young avatar was sent straight to the ground.

--

A/N: Lily- Yeah I am bored and sad. It's valentines day and I have no one! Well... expect Jade who's on the other side of the phone! I wrote this like… months ago and decided to post it now. Jade made me, because she posted two chapters of Academy today.

R&R, no flames please

Jade&Lily


	19. It's got to be worth it

A/N: Okay, this is a drabble featuring two of my Zutara kids. I am writing a story about them at the moment. But it won't be up for awhile, and seeing as we haven't posted a drabble in a while I figured I'd put this here.

Kara- is fifteen in this, second child of Zuko and Katara.

Lin- is Aang and Tophs daughter, she is fourteen in this, and is Kara's best friend.

Kuzon- is Kara's younger brother, he is thirteen in this.

I understand I sort of reused the names of Kara and Kuzon from my fic, but I've had their kids planned out since before Change of Fate and am not changing their names, so deal with it. Thank you. I do have plots for their kids, honestly! I'm just too lazy to post them.

(Jade- yet not too lazy to write a whole explanation…) Shut up!

Also, not meant to be taken seriously, just for laughs.

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar.

--

Kara hummed as she walked down the halls in contentment. Lin and Lee were here and she couldn't wait to see them again.

Hearing a giggle, she stopped and quirked an eyebrow. A low moan soon followed, causing her to blush. Following the noise, she almost gagged at what she saw.

"Kuzon? Lin?" she asked with disgust. Feeling suddenly queasy, she held a hand over her mouth. The two pulled away and gave her a nervous smile.

"Hey, Kara, whatsup?" Lin asked casually as Kuzon blushed madly.

"You and him…were kissing? I thought you said he was creepy?!" Lin shrugged.

"Technically, we were making out. There's a difference," she answered, completely avoiding the question. "Well, he really grew up since last year!" No sooner than the words left Lin's mouth, Kara broke into a sprint. The large set of mahogany doors was the first thing she saw and she threw them open.

The men in the council room all turned to her as she stomped in, her father quirked an eyebrow at her entrance.

"Kara-" She cut him off with a heated rush of words.

"It's disgusting I tell you, disgusting! I'll never be able to rid my mind of the horrific images I've been plagued with!" Looking around quickly, she spotted a dagger on the wall and snatched it. Grasping it with both hands, she pointed it at her stomach and laughed like a mad woman.

"It's got to be worth it!" she exclaimed before thrusting it through the gap between her arm and side. With a fake gasp of death, she fell to the floor, 'dead'. Zuko blinked.

"Anyway," he said turning back to his councilmen. "I've thought that-" Kara scoffed and stood.

"Your daughter just died! And you don't care?!" The Fire Lord smirked.

"If you're dead, how are you talking to me?" Kara glared at his comment.

"You're all against me!" she growled, clenching her fists. One man coughed something that vaguely sounded like 'tranquilizers'. Zuko rolled his eyes and tried, once more, to continue his topic, however one particularly old man stood up in anger.

"Your daughter barges in, uninvited, and causes a giant disturbance. She should be punished!" A few other men agreed and Zuko sighed.

"Kara, you go up to your room right now and give yourself a firm talking to" he said in a mock serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Kara huffed and left the room muttering curses under her breath. As soon as she left the room, the old man spoke up once more.

"You call that a punishment?!" he exclaimed annoyed. The Fire Lord glared.

"You want the same punishment?" he asked seeming serious. "Cause I'll do it!" The man sat down quietly and turned his head.

"Thank you," he said with a smug look on his face.

--

Please review, non-flames are appreciated.

Jade&Lily


	20. Firewood

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar.

**Firewood**

Katara, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and Iroh sat around the just-put-up campsite. They'd stopped somewhere in the middle of the earth kingdom. Aang was off looking for a town to ask for directions and get more food.

Night was slowly creeping into the sky; Aang had been gone for over an hour. Katara was starting to get concerned about him.

"Hey Zuko," she said suddenly. He looked up, surprised at the sudden disturbance of silence.

"Yeah," he answered after a moment.

"I think we should go find some fire woo-" she started. Sokka cut her off.

"Oh, no you don't," he shouted. "I'm not letting that firebender go anywhere with my baby sister! One of us can go." He gestured to himself, Toph, and Iroh.

Katara sighed exasperatedly. "One, quit freaking out, I'm not a baby." She bent a stream of water from her pouch to demonstrate. "And two, none of you guys would be any help. Toph's blind, in case you didn't notice, Iroh's too old to be wandering around the woods, and you can't see past your own nose in the dark."

Sokka flushed at Katara's frank analysis. "Well fine, but if he so much as-"

Zuko cut him off with a groan of impatience. "Just shut up! I'm not gonna desecrate your sister or whatever. Let's just go." He walked off, leaving Katara to glare at Sokka before following.

"So…," she said when she caught up. Zuko turned to her and raised one eyebrow.

"So, what?" Katara looked down, realizing she had nothing to say.

"It's supposed to be a conversation starter, idiot." She stomped ahead of him in frustration.

"It's not a very good one." Katara jumped when she saw Zuko standing right next to her.

"How did you-?" she looked at him, confused.

He smirked. "I haven't told you guys, have I?"

"Haven't told us what?" she asked suspiciously. He smirked.

"Don't worry; I'm not a criminal or anything. At least not to you guys."

Katara still looked doubtful. "Go on…"

"I'm, uh," he hesitated for a moment. "I'm the Blue Spirit."

Katara was dumbfounded and looked it. Then, her eyes widened and she looked at her feet.

Zuko craned his neck to see Katara's face. "What?"

"I sotakinahdcrusnthblsirt…" Katara mumbled so badly Zuko had no idea what she was trying to say.

"Sorry," he said. "Didn't catch that." Katara took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"At one point, when I didn't know he was you, I had a crush on the Blue Spirit. But I don't have a crush on you!" she assured him hastily.

Zuko struggled with the thought for a moment. "So you have a crush on me when I'm the Blue Spirit, and when I'm me, you hate me?"

"No!" she nearly shouted. "I like you as yourself too." Zuko smiled mischievously. "No, wait, that's not what I mean- Oh, look! Firewood!" Katara sounded far too happy to see the dead tree.

Zuko followed her to the tree and knelt beside her. "So, when are you going to decide?" he asked, grabbing a chunk of wood.

"Decide what?" she replied, slicing off a branch with an ice blade.

"Whether you like me or not."

It took all of Katara's self-control to keep the ice from melting. "Maybe that depends on whether or not you like me." She turned to him and smirked. "I never decided before hearing what the other person thinks." She surveyed the wood they'd gathered. "I think we've got enough wood now."

Katara looked up to find golden eyes staring back at her. "Do you," she swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Do you have to sneak up like that?" Katara was surprised to hear herself whisper.

"Yes." The heat in his voice and low rumble she could feel through his chest made her shiver. She felt his arms work their way around her waist. Katara tentatively put one hand on his chest as he moved closer.

"You're going to have to decide sooner or later." Zuko moved one hand to Katara's hair. "Otherwise this could get uncomfortable."

"Mmhm…" She found there was nothing else her mind had enough focus to process. It kept wandering towards how warm Zuko's body felt.

He leaned closer and tipped her face toward his. Her eyes fluttered closed and he couldn't resist gazing at her for a few moments before touching his lips to hers.

Katara had heard from other women about kissing. It was supposed to electrify you to your fingertips and make you feel more free than ever before. They were wrong.

Kissing Zuko was like waterbending for the first time. Powerful, serene, and wonderfully controlled by something outside her own body. It was tempered with a warmth Katara guessed only came from kissing a firebender.

Zuko wondered at the feel of her. She was cool and calming while at the same time excited him impossibly. There could not imaginably be anywhere on earth better than here, holding Katara.

His hand tangled in her hair as her arms moved up to slide around his neck, pulling him closer. He complied, crushing her body against his, making each painfully aware of how close they were.

Katara was the first to pull away, afraid she would melt if this went on much longer. She leaned her head against his chest.

"You decided yet?" Katara smiled at feeling him talk.

"I don't know," she said, looking up at him. "It may take a bit more convincing."

Zuko smiled. "I can wait." He pulled away abruptly. Katara stared at him, shocked.

"We've still got firewood to bring back." He grabbed the nearest pile and started to walk away. Katara took up her own wood and began chasing him.

A/N:

Jade- Yeah, this started off different, but…… oh, well. ::shrug::

R&R please!


	21. Insomnia

_**Disclaimer: we do not own avatar. **_

Katara watched the small fire with mild interest and sighed. _Damn insomnia._

"Can't sleep?" A deep voice whispered, Katara stiffened and kept her eyes fixed on the fire.

"Do you have to ask?" she replied in an annoyed tone. She could almost feel his smirk and shivered involuntarily.

"Well, I'm usually the one who can't sleep, you and the avatar always sleep like baby's." he replied taking a seat next to her. She kept her gaze averted from his and sighed.

"His name is Aang," she said coolly. "And its none of your business when I sleep," Zuko rolled his eyes at this.

"Did I say it was?" he replied. Katara said nothing and let the silence take them. However she quickly grew tired of the silence and spoke.

"What do you want?" Zuko shrugged and remained silent. Katara huffed and stood. "You obviously want something!" she said heatedly in a whisper. Zuko shot her a glare.

"Not really," he said before turning his head to the side. Katara groaned and plopped back onto the ground. "I am so bored," she said, mostly to herself. Zuko looked to her with a thoughtful expression.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked. Katara scoffed and stood again.

"Oh I don't know, why don't we play cards!" she snapped sarcastically. Zuko chuckled softly.

"Okay," he said getting up and pulling a deck of cards out of his Uncle's bag. Katara gaped.

_Didn't the boy understand sarcasm! And why the hell does he have a deck of cards?_

He held them in his hand and looked at her with a smirk.

"What?" he asked, walking into the brush of the forest they had camped in. He turned back, the smirk still ever present on his face. "You coming?" he asked, when she made no move he shrugged and continued on. Katara furrowed her brow but decided to follow him regardless.

--

After around five minutes he stopped. Katara looked around and had to bite back a laugh. It was the spot Toph had made earlier for her and Iroh to have tea. Their were two chairs made out of earth and a flat rock that served as a table. Zuko sat down with no grace and placed the cards on the 'table' with a grin.

"Have a seat," he said, gesturing to the rock across. Katara took her seat and looked to him questioningly.

"Poker," Zuko said suddenly, sending a grin her way. Katara felt her heart beat quicken involuntarily. "What are the stakes?" she replied calmly, now eyeing her nails and trying to ignore how insecure she really was at this moment. Zuko's expression turned thoughtful.

"Lets make this interesting," he said softly. Katara looked up from her nails and eyed him carefully.

"Loser does laundry for a month?" she inquired, a soft smile gracing her features. Zuko chuckled.

"I was thinking a little more interesting," he explained, dealing the cards out. "The loser has to remove one piece of clothing each time they lose," Katara gaped. _Strip poker! _Apparently she had said that aloud for Zuko looked immensely amused.

"I suppose you could call it that," he said, still smirking. Spirits how she wanted to smack that off. "Or are you afraid?" he taunted. Katara clenched her fists.

"I am not afraid…You're on." she said confidence evident in her voice.

"Excellent,"

--

An hour had passed and both were now in only their undergarments.

"You lost again," Zuko said with a smug grin. Katara gaped.

"But I-"

"You know the stakes," he said playfully. Katara let out a sigh of defeat and reached around to untie the cloth that held her breasts back.

"It won't come off," she explained with a smile. "Sorry,"

"Then I'll help you," he said getting up and walking towards her. Katara shook her head and shied away as he advanced.

"No, it's fine really!" Zuko chuckled and gently grabbed her shoulders. _Why was he so insistent, the little pervert_.

As Katara backed up she didn't notice the small hole her foot had stumbled into. Before either knew it they were on the ground, in a very compromising position. Zuko stared, his eyes stayed fixed to the flesh exposed underneath him.

"Damn," Katara cursed as she looked down. Now the cloth decided to come off. No more than a second later his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. Katara looked down to the unconscious Zuko and gasped.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" her brothers voice rang out angrily. She could see from the small light the moon offered he held his boomerang.

_Oh shit_

_--_

A/n: Lily- This was a request from our friend Elizabeth. I know they are kind of OOC but oh well.

Also, sorry it took so long to update this, as well as Academy, we couldn't post anything! It wouldn't let us! But it's working for now, so I will stop ranting at you.

R&R please!

Jade&Lily


	22. Hot Spring

Lily- Again, they are OOC, this makes no sense it is just for laughs, and it was a request from my friend P.B. So no flames please, and I hope you like it!!

_Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar._

Hot Springs,

--

"Where could they be?!" Katara exclaimed in a panic.  
"Would you calm down for one second?!" Zuko asked monotonously, rolling his eyes.  
"How could we have lost them?" she groaned, completely ignoring his previous comment.  
"We didn't lose them, this was our meeting spot, and it was them that didn't show up. It hasn't been that long, they will be here soon." He said with a shrug. Katara sighed and rubbed her arms as the wind picked up.  
"It's freezing," she commented, teeth chattering. Zuko shivered but refused to acknowledge Katara. She glared at him but gasped and quickly bolted ahead, leaving him in the dust as she fled. Zuko, thinking Azula was around, followed her in a panic.  
"Katara!" he called, his voice fearful. _How could she have caught up so fast?_  
When she came to an abrupt stop and all fear Zuko had felt was quickly replaced with anger.  
"Look Zuko!" she cried, gesturing to a small pool of water, steam rose from the surface and Katara's face lit up with delight. "A hot spring, we should get in!" Zuko grimaced.  
"Why?" he asked, Katara's face grew sullen.  
"Oh did you want to sit here and freeze?" she asked, in a tone reminiscent of a mother speaking to a child. Zuko glared.  
"Are you insinuating something?" he asked defensively. Katara smirked and crossed her arms.  
"Only that you're an idiot." she said, flashing him a small smile. Zuko's glare intensified.  
"I am not-" Katara cut him off.  
"Prove it," Zuko huffed, this was childish, he should not grow angry about something a simple peasant had said, much less get angry about something that made no sense, but this girl simply enraged him.  
"Fine," he snapped pulling his tunic over his head. Katara blushed slightly at this, but turned around and began busying herself with taking off her own robe. Zuko watched as she finished. Now only in her underclothes, he smirked to himself and crept closer. In one swift movement, he threw her into the spring. Katara sputtered and gaped when she surfaced.

_That little… _

Katara smirked and brought up a large wave of water, she pulled him in quickly and as he surfaced burst into a fit of giggles. A deep laugh began to accompany hers and she stopped to see Zuko…laughing. She smiled softly. _So he wasn't so bad…  
_

"Where are they?" Aang asked, panicking. Everyone exchanged worried glances before a loud voice was heard.  
"Zuko!" Katara's voice gasped.  
"Hey you asked for it," he chided back to her.  
"But it hurt,"  
"That's because you have to get used to it." Katara whimpered at this before gasping again.  
"Not so hard!" she cried. A few grunts were exchanged before Katara cried out one final time.  
"Zuko!" Needless to say everyone's mouths dropped.  
"Get your filthy fire bending hands off of my sister!" Sokka cried enraged as he ran towards the voices. Boomerang in hand he stopped, ready to throw it, when he saw them. Both in their underclothes, soaking wet, in a hot spring. Zuko's hands were in the air and Katara was laughing like a mad woman.  
"What?" Zuko asked innocently. "She splashed me first!"

--

R&R

Jade&Lily


	23. Play Pretend

Disclaimer: Let's review the List of Stuff I Own! Dry-erase board, cat food, your soul…nope. No Avatar.

**Play Pretend**

Prince Zuko stood on the balcony of his room, looking out at the palace grounds. He'd been home for only a week, yet it felt like a lifetime. He should be happy that his family had accepted him back. But that wasn't the case.

He heard footsteps behind him, and wasn't surprised when Mai's arm looped around his waist. He ignored her presence and continued musing over his memories and guilt.

"What's the matter?" Mai asked, bored, as always.

"Nothing," Zuko answered. "Just thinking."

Mai sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He tensed slightly, about to push her away, then let it go. He didn't need to be alone to think.

Zuko was reliving the events of last month. When the Avatar had 'died.' When he'd betrayed his uncle. When he'd made that girl cry.

Zuko had never been one to be overly cruel to women. And it had been a cut to his honor that he'd betrayed her. Even if they'd only been enemies in the months prior. He'd never been good with tears, either.

"What's with you?" Mai asked. He was being more depressing than usual.

He didn't answer this time. What could he say? That he felt as though he'd pushed away everyone and everything important to him. That he wanted to rage at his father and sister. That nothing would give him more pleasure than to find that water tribe girl and tell her he was sorry. That, despite all logic, he missed her fighting spirit, the color of her eyes, and how strongly she believed in what was right.

But in this world where he was playing the part of the prince receiving his long-awaited homecoming, it wouldn't fit. In his role of the cold, calculating ruler-to-be, he couldn't say any of it.

So he would pretend. He'd always had a good imagination as a child. Pretending wasn't all that hard. So let us pretend we are someone else.

He turned towards Mai, capturing her mouth in a kiss. He felt her smile through it.

Let us pretend you are someone else.

A/N: I'm super depressed over my own relationship troubles, so I cranked out a Maiko denial fic before my depression went away.

Please R&R. Reviews! They're better than Prozac!

Jade


	24. Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar.

Their vacation the ember island was abrupt. Katara demanded they take a vacation and Zuko had unwillingly complied. So now he sat, under a shaded umbrella, watching as his eldest son and daughter, now around 11 and 9 years of age, chased each other around the beach. His wife was currently teaching his youngest son how to swim, which wasn't exactly working out, though it was amusing to watch. His brother and sister in law were sitting no more than a few feet away, playing with their newly born daughter. As much as he hated to admit it, Katara may have been right, maybe he did need to relax. Zuko closed his eyes in contentment and sighed.

_Wait…._ He thought. _I'm forgetting something aren't I?_

"Daddy! Daddy!" His eyes snapped open and he gasped.

"Caylee!" he had almost forgotten he was supposed to keep an eye on his youngest daughter, he smiled in relief as she came running towards him, safe. Her light brown curls bounced as she ran, and her golden eyes were alight with joy.

"I got something to show you!" she cried as she finally reached him, hands behind her back.

"What have you got there, Caylee Mai?" he asked using her full name, as she grinned at him.

"Look!" she cried thrusting her hands in front of him. He blinked for a moment before the realization of what she was holding registered.

Jellyfish eggs…

"Caylee no!" he cried as he slapping her hands, causing her to drop them. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she stared at her father.

"Caylee those are very dangerous," he chided, "You could really hurt yourself." Still she continued to cry. Zuko sighed.

"What happened sweetie?" Sokka asked his niece. She pointed at the ground and sniffed.

"D-daddy threw away my p-pretty shell," she said whiling sniffling.

"He did?!" Sokka replied with a fake gasp. "Here I'll get it for you," Zuko thought briefly about telling his brother in law just what he was about to pick up, but it was too late. Sokka peered into his hands with curiosity, before letting out a loud scream.

They hatched.

His daughter began to laugh hysterically as her uncle jumped around like a mad man. He couldn't help but do the same and made a mental note to thank his wife. This was _definitely_ what he needed.

A/N: Yeah, I was very bored, and this was the product of it. It's craptastic but idc. Please review!- Lily

R&R

Jade&Lily.


	25. That Hurt!

For the sake of this drabble, Zuko is present, and not a total moron who's under the delusion that Mai is anything but an emotionless husk and that his father actually cares.

Disclaimer: According to my daddy, I have to waive all claims to ownership of this television show and any and all of its characters and themes, or I don't get any dessert.

--

**That Hurt!!**

--

Before this story begins, one must realize Zuko and Sokka were incredibly bored. On any circumstances, they avoided each other at all costs. But today, they were both _very_ bored.

Both boys were sitting on the ground, staring at the fire. Katara was practicing her waterbending, and Aang and Toph were perfecting Aang's earth bending technique.

Sokka poked at the fire, sending up a shower of sparks. In his half-asleep state, he didn't realize this until the embers hit his wrist, causing him to jump up in pain.

As Sokka cussed out the fire, Zuko laughed. It had been the first thing all day that had entertained him.

"What a loser," Zuko said under his breath.

"What?!" Sokka shrieked.

Zuko hadn't really intended for Sokka to hear his comment, but, what the hack, fighting with the water tribe boy was as good an activity as any.

"Come on," he sneered at the younger male. "It's not that bad. I mean, I got half my face nearly burned off, and you're whining about a few embers? It's kinda pathetic."

Sokka snarled. "Well that's probably the only pain you've ever felt, Mr Pampered Prince!"

Zuko's eyes narrowed. He stood to shout at Sokka. "Like you experienced anything worth mentioning in your little rat hole town! I was bruised and bloodied from training every day!"

Sokka inhaled sharply at the jab at his home town. "Oh yeah? I once got two fishhooks stuck in my thumb!"

Zuko scoffed. "Yeah, well my sister once put tacks in my shoes, and I wasn't allowed to complain!"

"I fell in an ice hole and nearly froze to death!"

"I broke my arm from falling out of a tree!"

"I was attacked by a rabid sea bear and narrowly escaped with my life!"

"I got stabbed with a pike during practice!"

At this point, the two boys were right up in each other's faces, yelling at the top of their lungs. Sokka had pulled out his sword, and, if any one cared to look, they would see Zuko's hands were shooting sparks.

"I was bitten by a poisonous snake!"

"I had my-"

"Shut up!" The boys jumped, surprised by the new arrival. Katara had come back from bending to be met with the sight (and sound) of the arguing teens.

"One day I will have to endure the agonizing pain of pushing something the size of a watermelon out of my body after nine months of pain, insomnia, and morning sickness! Now sit down, shut up, and stop fighting over your pains!"

The angry water bender stalked off towards the supplies, intent on dinner, leaving both boys staring after her in confusion and shock.

After a few moments of stunned silence, Zuko spoke up in an awed voice.

"I think she wins."

--

A/N: Reviews are like the moist towelettes of the universe, they exist to make us feel better about ourselves. So why don't you make the authoress feel a bit better about herself and leave a review? It only takes but a few moments and a click.

Jade


	26. Perfect

A/N: Um… hi, yeah I know Jade and I haven't posted anything for like… four months or so but we have reasons, or at least I do, jk. Anyway, we're really sorry to those who read academy or moments we haven't abandoned those, in fact you should see new chapters of those coming out sometime this week… we hope. - Lily

Disclaimer: We do not own avatar.

--

The present he held in his hand was not by any means perfect, or even pretty for that matter. No, it's wrapping was wrinkled, bits were slightly torn and the bow just wouldn't stay on. But somehow, he knew it's how she'd want it, after all he had spent all day working on it. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself as he stared out at her approaching figure. This was it tonight was the night he'd ask her to marry him.

"Zuko!" she called slightly annoyed as she rubbed her eyes. "It's past midnight, what do you want?" Zuko blushed, he wasn't exactly thinking when he had called her, but there was no turning back now.

"I-I have something for you." He said, while trying not to hyperventilate. Katara raised an eyebrow, waiting for whatever it was he had. Zuko closed his eyes tightly and thrust the present into her arms.

"Merry Christmas!" Katara blinked several times as she looked down at the disheveled package.

"Zuko, you know I can't except this," Zuko shook his head as she spoke.

"No really Katara I want you to have this, please accept it." He pressed. Katara began to laugh.

"Zuko, really I can't." He could feel his temper rising at her decline of his gift.

"Why not, it's Christmas eve! You-"

"Zuko, I'm Jewish." Katara interrupted with a grin. Zuko blinked, his face somewhat reminiscent of a dieing fish. How could he have forgotten that?

"Um, well then… Happy Hanukkah!"

"But Hanukkah is ov-"

"Will you please just open it?" Zuko pleaded. Katara bit her lip.

"Zuko…"

"Please?" he asked softly. Katara sighed before picking at the package in her hands. She studied the wrapping and giggled.

"You wrapped it?" she asked with a smug look on her face.

"Just open it!" Katara slowly unwrapped the small package and looked confused as she stared down at the velvet box.

"Zuko? What?" Zuko plucked the box out of her hand before she could finish and bent down on one knee.

"Katara Lyn Hai, I love you… Will you marry me?" Tears began to form in her eyes as she gazed at the silver ring. A small ruby was set to the right of the diamond and a sapphire to the left. Katara nodded as she blinked away tears.

"Yes," she breathed. Zuko slipped the ring onto her finger before sweeping her into an embrace. They stood there for quite some time afterward, Katara's tears eventually slowed and Zuko continued to smile down at the woman in his arms, both standing in blissful contentment.

"Happy Hanukkah, Katara." He whispered into her hair. Katara smiled softly.

"Merry Christmas, Zuko."

--

A/N: Happy holidays!

Jade&Lily


	27. Bus Ride

A/N: Here's a quick drabble! Moments will be updated soon, as well as Academy! This is an AU, btw.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

The five year old paced impatiently on the bus.

"Mama," he whined jumping up and down eagerly. His mother chuckled as she followed him into the bus.

"Zuko, calm down, we'll be at the hotel soon enough."

"But I need to sleep so we can come back… I don't like taking the bus!" he stated, obviously irritated.

"Well you need to sit down first, and your father had to take the car back with your sister earlier." His mother explained sleepily. Zuko quickly sat down in a seat near the back and waited, crossing his arms.

They waited there for a few more moments and Zuko twitched impatiently until the bus doors closed. His eyes lit up as they shut, only to have them re-open.

"Thank you!" A woman called to the driver as she entered the bus with her daughter. The woman's daughter raced to her seat and waited with a smile. Her mother joined a few seconds later and the bus finally took off.

"Mama, can I have my lollipop?" she asked sweetly, pleading with her sapphire eyes.

"Katara, that's too much sugar, it's eleven at night."

"Please?" she asked again. Her mother sighed and began to dig inside her Disneyland bag.

"Don't tell your daddy," she said as she pulled the small heart shaped lollipop from the bag. "Or your brother," she added. Katara nodded and pulled the pink lollipop out of her mother's hand.

"I promise," she said giggling. She tore off the wrapper quickly and her eyes lit up as she tasted it. Zuko watched her in silence, unknowingly scooting closer to where the girl sat. Katara spotted him and smiled wider.

"Hi!" she greeted him excitedly. Zuko blushed shyly and looked away. "What's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Zuko," he mumbled, keeping his eyes averted.

"I-I'm Katara!" she said proudly while licking her lollipop. Zuko stared at her and smiled slightly.

"Do you want a lollipop?" she asked him kindly. Zuko nodded eagerly.

"Mama, can we give Zuko a lollipop too?" she asked excitedly. Katara's mother glanced to Zuko's mother, who nodded and smiled.

"Sure, sweetie." she said as she pulled another lollipop out. Katara grabbed it from her mother and gave it to Zuko.

"Here you go!" she said happily. Zuko beamed at her.

"Thanks," he said shyly.

"You're welcome!" she piped.

"Zuko, you can eat that tomorrow. Goodness knows you don't need anymore sugar tonight." His mother chided. Zuko frowned but nodded while Katara continued to eat hers, keeping her eyes locked on Zuko.

"Katara turn around, it's rude to eat in front of others." Katara giggled and turned around in her seat, facing her mother. For the remainder of the ride Zuko shot glances at Katara, and vice-versa. Finally the bus came to a halt and Katara's mother stood beginning to leave the bus and Katara followed obediently. Zuko rose to leave as well but was stopped by his mother.

"Our stop is next, sweetie." She told him with a smile. Zuko frowned but ran to the opposite window. He watched as Katara left, skipping beside her mother.

"Bye!" he called. Katara stopped on the sidewalk and waved.

"Bye!" she called back. As soon as the words left her mouth the bus took off once more.

Zuko walked back to his mother and sighed.

"Mama?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied. Zuko smiled at his mother.

"Can we ride the bus again tomorrow night?"

--

A/N: This takes place on a bus, on the way back from Disneyland, incase it was hard to tell. Sorry if it was. Please review!- Lily.


	28. Six Month Rule

**Six Month Rule**

(It's AU, just so you're less confused. Zuko and Sokka are besties.)

Disclaimer: I own Avatar as much as I own sleep; totally not. It's three am, lol…

* * *

Zuko jolted forward as what felt awkwardly like a pickle jar hit the back of his head with a loud thunk and a starburst of pain. He immediately whipped around, furious, only to have that same fury slide off his face almost instantly.

Sokka stood behind him, fuming. Zuko could guess why he looked ready to kill, but could only offer a weak grin and a nervous laugh.

"H-hey, buddy," he said hesitantly. Sokka's glare intensified, and Zuko cringed in response.

"I cannot believe you slept with her!" Sokka was shouting._ So_ not good. "I mean, I thought we were friends! How could you betray me like this?!"

"Dude, take a deep breath," Zuko said hurriedly. "I didn't do it to piss you off or anything. It just sort of…happened."

Sokka's eye twitched. "Just. Happened?! These things don't _just happen_." There was a moment of silence in which Zuko searched the room for all possible exits, contemplating whether the twenty foot drop out the window was worth it. Meanwhile, Sokka ran through all possible ways of making life living hell. In the end, Zuko decided going splat wasn't in the cards today, so he tried to defend himself one more time.

"Remember the rule!" he cried in vain. "You can't hold someone responsible for who they sleep with after six months without sex!"

"That doesn't count with my sister!" Sokka was practically shrieking as Zuko winced from the force of his rage.

* * *

So, this is probably the most spastic thing I've ever written and the fastest. It's inspired by a few lines from Scrubs where J.D. and Turk have the same six month rule.

R&R please! I sleep better with those around.

Jade


	29. Lifetime

**LIFETIME**

**Disclaimer: I own a traito of a computer who won't show me the Southern Raiders episode. And a snazzy new necklace from Lily. That about sums it up folks. Let's review, Avatar? No owning. Lawyers? No suing.**

**Warnings: Borderline cheating, mention of alcohol, and a sleep deprived authoress. Also, the second part is a flashback to earlier that night, if you don't get it. -Jade**

* * *

He wasn't planning on finding love in a small, awkward corner. He really would have wanted to choose any other time or place, but, hey, love is love, and by his philosophy, you accept the good in any form. He didn't get enough good in life to question what he got.

So he kissed her, long and deep, in the corner of the room, where no one could see for the haze of alcohol and no one could hear over the dancing. He held onto her like she was his life line to the rest of the world. And maybe she was.

"Katara." He spoke her name like a prayer. Or maybe a wish was more accurate. A wish for this to be real. A wish for the next moment not to be a tangle of bed sheets and confusion as to _Who is she? _and _Why can't I remember that dream? _And his own name comes back as a sighed answer, followed by a shuddery laugh as his fingers trail up her side.

"Zuko," she says quietly. "I just met you, we can't…"

But he doesn't want _We can't_. He wants an answer to who this girl is that's been invading his dreams for months. Why he sees ice and water and feels fire flowing through his veins like it's a part of him. How it's possible to be so in love, it hurts, but not to know his love's face or name until tonight. Why he knows, _knows_, it won't last. Knows with a certainty that should only be there from experience.

"I love you." She freezes. Because those words are forbidden in this place. No one comes here for love. And neither did the two finding it in the corner. She pushes him away, but winces as if it pains her as much as that shock she just sent through his heart. It feels like lightning. And it feels like a memory.

"We can't," she says, this time more firmly. "I…I have a boyfriend. Aang, he…I can't do this. Not seriously." And that shock wave of lightning turns to despair and he almost feels like he can see the boy's face. Shining with innocence and trust and friendship and…it hurts. Because he doesn't want to betray this boy he's never met, as if they were friends or something.

He kisses her neck again, softly, like a goodbye, but stays silent as she goes on. "If it were another time. If…if the situation were different…" She's trailing off into the uncertain and remorseful. Like she has anything to apologize for.

And his answer comes from another forgotten memory. He doesn't know why, but it feels entirely too correct. "That's what you always said."

_

* * *

_

He's never met her before. Never even seen her. But as soon as she steps in the room, he feels like he knows her. He walks towards her. Taps her shoulder. And brown hair, blue eyes, perfect looks back at him.

"_Hey, I'm Zuko," he introduces himself with a half smile._

"_Katara," she says in return. She smiles right back._

_And he can already feel his heart start to break along the same fault line that it has for an eternity._

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I got this story in my head of two souls fated to be just close enough that it hurts to be told they'll never be together. It's all very tragic and spiritual, I'm sure, but I don't know the whole story.

Anyway, R&R. If you're confused, sorry. It's too late to be writing coherently. If I sound tired and/or delusional, I probably am.

-Jade


End file.
